


Чемодан

by Polyn



Category: Devil May Cry, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Ларош</p>
    </blockquote>





	Чемодан

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Ларош

Информацию о том, что Бьякуран Джессо собирается приобрести очередное неизвестное оружие сверхъестественной разрушительной силы, Сквало получил от Мукуро. Точнее, её передал Фран.  
– И откуда твой учитель это узнал? – Сквало нахмурился.  
– Он сказал, что от рыжей женщины, но не М.М., – индифферентно отчитался Фран. – Я могу идти?  
– Иди, – Сквало рассеянно кивнул. Он уже думал о том, кто полетит разговаривать с нынешним владельцем чудо-оружия. Босс отпадал сразу – между боями Занзас либо пил, либо спал, и вообще не имел способностей к дипломатии. Фран подошёл бы лучше других, но он был мелким занудой и нуждался в прикрытии. Бельфегор был чокнутым, Леви – тупым, а Луссурия...  
– Луссурия! – заорал Сквало так, что замок вздрогнул.  
– Ну зачем же так кричать? – хранитель Солнца Варии нарисовался на пороге кабинета Сквало. – Я уже иду. Что случилось?  
– Ты едешь в Штаты, – заявил Сквало. – Дело важное. Если облажаешься – я тебя убью.  
– Ты мне это каждый раз обещаешь, – Луссурия отмахнулся от угрозы. Он вообще мог от чего угодно отмахнуться.  
– И ты до сих пор жив только потому, что не облажался, – напомнил Сквало.  
Луссурия на мгновение недовольно поджал губы, а потом спросил, в чём суть задания.  
Сквало объяснил.

***

Они успели вовремя. Пока Сквало, Бельфегор и Леви под прикрытием иллюзий Франа вырезали делегацию Миллефиоре, Луссурия окучивал мистера Данте, владельца мутной конторы с ещё более мутной репутацией – и справился с заданием успешно. Вария платила столько же, сколько Бьякуран, и ещё немножко сверху. Если бы Маммон узнал о сумме, отданной неизвестно за что – умер бы ещё раз.  
На место встречи Луссурия явился с чемоданом, который не вязался с его обликом настолько же, насколько сам Луссурия не вязался вообще ни с чем. Крышку украшало изображение трёхглазого клыкастого черепа, от которого во все стороны расходились слабо мерцающие ломаные линии.  
– Это что? – недоверчиво спросил Леви.  
– А как оно работает? – Фран зевнул.  
– Как это называется? – Бельфегор протянул руку к чемодану, но тут же получил от Луссурии по пальцам и безмерно этому удивился.  
– Тот парень, Данте, – Луссурия томно вздохнул, – сказал, что открыть ящик Пандоры может только необычный человек. И что делать это нужно только в присутствии врагов.  
– Это не ящик. Это чемодан, – сказал Фран. – Уверен, мой учитель сможет его открыть.  
– Пусть сначала освободится, – Бельфегор противно захихикал.  
– Молчать! – рявкнул Сквало. – Покажем боссу.  
Все замолчали, Сквало решил считать это знаком согласия и отобрал у Луссурии чемодан. То есть, конечно, ящик Пандоры.

***

– Что за хрень? – лениво поинтересовался Занзас.  
– Новое оружие. Его хотел Бьякуран, но мы успели раньше.  
– Бьякуран, – красные (от природы и от похмелья) глаза нехорошо сузились. – Он уже прислал войска?  
– Ещё нет. Узнать, с какой стороны они подходят? – Сквало обрадовался. Если Занзаса удавалось вытянуть на поле боя, остальные могли расслабиться и отдохнуть. Вечно злой босс Варии прекрасно справлялся с массовым уничтожением войск противника.  
– Посмотри, – разрешил Занзас и протянул руку к чемодану. Линии на крышке засветились ярче, в глазах черепа проступило хорошо знакомое сияние – сияние пламени Ярости. Сквало напомнил, что открывать чемодан нужно только в присутствии врага, и выскочил за дверь.

Бьякуран не торопился гнать на убой очередную партию солдат, поэтому в качестве тренировочных мишеней были выбраны патрульные Моски, разгуливавшие вокруг заброшенной резиденции Вонголы, как у себя во дворе.  
Стартовой площадкой Сквало назначил холм с ровной верхушкой, с которого открывался прекрасный вид на резиденцию и окрестности – он не сомневался, что охрана Девятого в лучшие времена держала здесь постоянный пост.  
Занзас держал чемодан в руке и смотрел на резиденцию. Все остальные смотрели на Занзаса.  
– Чего уставились? – поинтересовался Занзас.  
– Ждём, когда вы продемонстрируете действие этого оружия, – сладко пропел Луссурия.  
Занзас поморщился, его руки засветились жёлтым. Сквало на всякий случай отошёл, дёрнув за собой зазевавшегося Франа. Прочие тоже отступили.  
Разумеется, активация пламени в пределах зоны контроля Миллефиоре не осталась незамеченной. Сразу два робота направились в их сторону, ломая деревья и сминая кусты.  
– Вот уроды, – сказал Занзас и вскинул чемодан на плечо. То есть, уже не чемодан. Хитрая штуковина превратилась в ракетницу. Бахнуло. Ракеты ушли в сторону роботов. Один остановился, да так и остался стоять, оплавляясь.  
– Неплохо, – Занзас улыбнулся.  
– Круто, босс! – Бельфегор во все глаза смотрел на то, что было сначала чемоданом, а потом ракетницей. Теперь оно превратилось в бочкообразную установку, которую Занзас пытался направить на второго робота.  
– Босс, давайте я помогу, – сунулся к нему Леви и получил бы пинка, если бы Луссурия вовремя его не поймал.  
– Босс терпеть не может, когда ему мешают, – прошипел Сквало.  
Из бочкообразной пушки с треском вылетел ослепительно-яркий столб света – и сбил робота, но совсем не того, в которого целился Занзас. Как оказалось, весь почётный патруль развернулся в их сторону.  
– Ого, – сказал Луссурия.  
– Не лезьте, – приказал Занзас. – Я сам.  
Вмешиваться после такого было бы чистым самоубийством. Во-первых, Занзас мог приложить подчинённого не хуже, чем противника. Во-вторых, он явно разбирался с действием чемодана на ходу – и не всегда успешно.  
Например, форма бумеранга оказалась практически бесполезной и чуть не снесла голову самому Занзасу.  
Пулемёт стрелял куда угодно, но не в цель – с другой стороны, заградительный огонь срезал все ракеты, выпущенные роботами. Двойной арбалет не обладал достаточной поражающей силой и был эффективен только на небольших дистанциях. Лазерная пушка разворачивалась слишком медленно. Ракетница была хороша, но Моски перестроились и теперь повреждённые прикрывали собой целых, приближаясь к Варии. Так они не могли стрелять, но роботу было достаточно наступить на человека, чтобы оставить от него мокрое место.  
– Как же вы меня заебали, – сказал Занзас и завёл руку с чемоданом за спину.  
– Ложись! – Сквало, как обычно, среагировал быстрее других. Хранители Варии бросились на траву. Однако, вопреки их ожиданиям, босс не только не уничтожил их, но и обнаружил новую форму чемодана. Круглую летающую хреновину, во все стороны ощетинившуюся жерлами стволов.  
Снова бахнуло. Ракеты с пением ушли к роботам.  
– Хорошо бы они были самонаводящимися, – мечтательно сказал Фран, пытаясь поправить сползающую шапку.  
– Заткнись, – Бельфегор воткнул в неё ножик. Придурки развлекались даже на поле боя.  
Занзас дал ещё один залп. Потом ещё один. Количество роботов заметно уменьшилось. С оставшимися Сквало мог бы справиться при поддержке одной только Ало.  
Занзас спрыгнул на землю, поймал чемодан, который снова превратился в ракетницу, и стрелял по роботам, пока последний не подошёл слишком близко.  
– Босс, давайте я... – начал Леви.  
– Заткнись, – Занзас резко поставил чемодан на землю и нажал сапогом. Чемодан открылся. Ослепительно-яркий свет хлынул из него. Моску затрясло.  
– Ну? – спросил Занзас, прикрывая глаза рукой.  
Моска продолжала колотиться, но падать явно не собиралась.  
– Да ну тебя, – Занзас захлопнул чемодан, выхватил пистолет и разнёс робота точным выстрелом.  
– Что скажете, босс? – Луссурия собирался урвать слово-другое благодарности. Ещё один придурок.  
– Хуйня, – Занзас пинком отправил чемодан к нему. – Пистолеты лучше.  
Занзас развернулся и пошёл к машине.  
– Вот и мистер Данте тоже так сказал, – вздохнул Луссурия, бережно поднимая чемодан. – Что же теперь с ним делать?..  
Сквало ненадолго задумался о том же. Вокруг подземной базы в Японии ещё оставались Моски и войска Миллефиоре.  
– Раз босс сказал "хуйня", отдадим Саваде, – решил он. – Пусть возится.


End file.
